Slinky and SPL
by ButtercupandStretch4Ever
Summary: Slinky gets kidnapped, which causes him and his friends to go on an exciting adventure!
1. Slinky Gets Kidnapped

**Hi, guys! It's me again, Buttercup&Stretch4Ever! I absolutely LOVE writing fanfictions ever since I wrote Buttercup and Stretch! Here's my new story, I hope you guys like it!**

It was a boring day. Bonnie was on vacation in the Bahamas so her parents could research coconuts and lizards, and her toys, now having nobody to play with, were extermely bored.  
"Hey Buzz, what do you want to do?" asked Woody.  
"I don't know. Hey, Rex, what do you want to do?" said Buzz "I don't know!" said Rex. "Hey, Chuckles!..."  
This went on for quite some time until every single toy had been asked what they wanted to do.  
They were so desperate, Woody called up a staff meeting.  
"So, what do we do?" asked Mrs. Potato Head.  
"Ummm... Let's see... I got it! Look around the room for something interesting, we'll take all the stuff, mix it together, and make a really fun game!" suggested Woody.  
"Cool!" yelled Stretch.  
"That's a great idea!" screamed Slinky.  
"Let's start now!" yelled Jessie.  
So everyone took off, assigned by Woody to a place in the house in search of something interesting. Rex checked under the bed, where he found nothing. Dolly checked the end table drawer, and found a few cotton balls. Jessie found some gum in the closet, and Buzz found a quarter. Hamm found a Cheeto in the garbage can, and Trixie found a pink paper clip under the carpet.

Slinky was told to check the desk, which he was doing. He sifted through a box of stickers, paperclips, markers, and crayons. He was wondering wether he should bring the color changing marker or the ice cream cone stickers, when he heard something in the yard. He stared out the window and saw a shape climbing to the window. Frantically, he tried closing the window, but he wasn't strong enough. He then decided to just ognore the thing, and he continued looking through the box. He then found some even more interesting stickers of frogs. "I wonder where they bought these stickers. I should get some for myself so I can mak-" Slinky started to say, but something grabbed him, and pulled him out of the house and into the yard.  
"Ow!" yelled Slinky. "Let me go!"  
"No!" said a voice.  
"No!" said another voice.  
"No!" said another voice.  
"What do you want?" asked Slinky innocently. "The stickers?"  
"Are you kidding?" said a voice. "We don't want your dumb stickers! We want _revenge_!"  
"Revenge?" asked Slinky. "What did I do?  
"Oh, be quiet! You talk too much!" said The voice, and it stepped forward.  
Slinky gasped. "Prospector? Is that you?"  
"Duh!" yelled the Prospector. "Now be quiet. Come on fellas, let's take him away!"  
"You got it!" said another voice, and its owner stepped forward.  
"Lotso!" screamed poor Slinky. What was going to happen to him now?  
He started fighting Lotso and the Prospector as they took him away, so Lotso yelled "Hey, Sid! Give us a hand here!"  
"**SID!**" screamed poor little Slinky, and he fainted.  
Sid walked over and picked up the three toys. He put Lotso and the Prospector in the front seat, and shoved Slinky into the trunk.  
"Ow!" yelled Slinky as he hit a box and regained conciousness.  
"Be quiet!" said Sid. "Oh, and by the way, you're going to love it with us." he said, and he shut the trunk, laughing evil. He joined the other two toys in the trunk, and they all laughed evilly until they reached their destination and took a terrified Slinky inside. "Put me down! Please?" cried Slinky. "No!" yelled Sid. He went into a dark room, opened a pet taxi, and put Slinky inside and locked the door. "So long, Uh...springy dog thing!"  
_Oh, great. My friends will never find me now! I never should have looked at those frog stickers._ thought Slinky. _How will I ever get home now?_ He felt very miserable for the rest of the day.  
Back at Bonnie's house, the toys had gathered up with what they had found. "Did anyone find anything?" asked Woody.  
"I found a quarter!"  
"I found some stale gum!"  
"I found a bouncy ball!"  
"I found a Cheeto!"  
"I found a pink paper clip!"  
"I found some cotton balls!"  
"Okay...How do we use these things so we can have fun?" asked Stretch.  
"We can...make a game where whoever hits the cheeto with the bouncy ball wins the quarter!" said Mr. Potato Head.  
"That's never going to work! It doesn't use the gum or the paper clip!" yelled Stretch.  
"Or the cotton balls!" said Buttercup.  
"Yes it will!" screamed Dolly.  
"No it wo- Hey, where's Slinky?" asked Woody.  
"Slinky?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Oh, dear. I haven't seen him in over an hour!" said Rex.  
"He was on the desk. Let's go find him!"  
The toys climbed up to the top of the desk, where they found NOTHING!  
"Slinky!" screamed Jessie, and she burst into tears. Stretch and Buttercup followed.  
"It's all my fault!" said Mr. Pricklepants. "I'm always complaining how boring things are!"  
"Oh, we're never going to see Slinky again!" cried Buttercup.  
"Yes we will! Come on, let's search the house!" said Woody.  
Everyone searched every inch of the house and the yard, but they sadly found no sign of Slinky at all.  
"He's gone!" sobbed Hamm.  
"He's gone!" sobbed Trixie  
He's gone!" sobbed Chuckles  
"He's probably lost, and cold! And scared! And lonely!" sobbed Mr. Potato Head. "We're never going to find him!"  
"I'm worried sick!" said Jessie  
"Oh, what do we do now?" moaned Buzz.  
"Hey, guys!" said Woody when he stepped on a piece of paper. "Check this out. A note."  
"READ IT!" screamed Jessie. "HURRY!"  
"Okay! I hope this tells us what happened to Slinky! I'm getting really worried." said Woody.  
He took a deep breath, picked up the note, and began to read it to everyone.

**Hahaha! You'll have to wait to find out who wrote the note and what it says. Please review, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D :D :D**  
**-B&S4E**


	2. The Note

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! You finally get to see the note. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! Happy reading!**

_Dear extremely unintelligent toys,_

_We have your friend Slinky. Or HAD, I should say. I currently am required to inform you that we have terminated him. Why? You see, occasionally a person strongly desires revenge with an enemy who did something extremely hateful to them a long time ago. That effortlessly states why we took Slinky. And we'll likely desire to terminate you and all your buddies if you don't come to our completely unknown hideout . Our hideout is located underneath the local Pizza Planet. We're "looking forward" to your visit with us!_

_Sincerely,_

_SID! :P_

"Sid?" yelled Buzz. "Oh, no. this can't be good."

"Who's Sid?" asked Trixie.

"SLINKY'S DEAD!" cried Jessie, and she continued sobbing with Buttercup and Stretch.

"Oh, it really _is_ my fault!" moaned Mr. Pricklepants, and he joined the others who were sobbing.

"Wait!" said Woody. "Sid said 'us'. Does he have more help?"

"If he does, then we're in big trouble!" said Hamm.

"I'm going to go save Slinky right now!" said Jessie, and started climbing out of the window.

"Wait!" said Woody. "You can't go by yourself."

"Yes I can!" And I'm going right now!" she yelled back.

"No you're not! Someone has to go with you, you don't know what Sid could be up to."

_"Wow, Jessie's a great arguer!"_ thought Buzz.

"FIne, then. Who's going with me!" yelled Jessie.

"Me!" yelled all the toys.

"Can we all come? There's nothing to do here! We'll die of boredom if only 2 or 3 of you go!" said Rex.

"All right. We'll all go." said Woody.

"So, how do we get to Pizza Planet?" said Hamm.

"Do we even know where Pizza Planet is?" said Mrs. Potato Head.

"We can always use the computer!" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Great idea!" Let's go get directions!" said Buttercup.

So the toys, every one of them, ran to the computer and typed in "Pizza Planet" on a map website.

"Look! There it is!" said Trixie, pointing to the map.

"Ummmm...That's all the way across town." said Woody.

"So?" said Jessie. "I'm going anyway."

"I didn't say we weren't going! I'm just saying that it will be harder to get there." said Woody.

"So we're still going?" asked Jessie.

"Yes!" said Woody.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Jessie, and she gave Buzz a hug. "Let's go!"

"Wait! We better print out these directions." said Chuckles.

"Awwwwww." pouted Jessie.

"And we might as well make a plan while we're at it." said Buzz.

"Okay." said Buttercup. "So what's the plan?"

"We rescue Slinky!" said Buttercup.

"Okay. After that?" asked Rex.

"There is no after that!" yelled Buttercup.

"Be quiet! We need a plan focusing more on how we leave the house, how we get to Pizza Planet, if we need transportation, and most importantly how we'll be able to find some sticks to build shelters with." said Buzz.

"Ugh, I'm getting worried sick." said Mrs. Potato Head. "I hope that Sid guy doesn't kill us when we leave the house."

"What if he does?" asked Jessie.

"We're not worried about that right now! Come on, let's go watch TV." said Woody.

After they watched their favorite show, the plan went into action. The window in Bonnie's room was opened.

"Hooray! We got the window open!" cried Hamm.

"Let's climb down!" said Rex. "Slinky, we need you to climb down there so you can make a ladder for us!"

"SLINKY'S NOT HERE!" screamed Jessie, and she burst into tears again, and Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, and Mr and Mrs. Potato Head followed.

"Oh, no, not again!" moaned Rex.

"All, right, that's enough!" said Buzz. Let's go!"

"But how do we get down there? We could hurt ourselves jumping." said Jessie.

"Hmmm... use that broom over there!" said Buzz.

"Great idea, Buzzy!" yelled Jessie. "Get the broom, Rex!"

Rex brought over the broom.

"All right. Now, when we gently place it outside the window, it will make a nice little slide after a quick jump!" said Buzz.

"That's not a good idea." said Woody.

"Yes it is! Come on!" said Buzz.

So they tried it out, and it did work!

"Oh, no!" said Chuckles.

"What?" asked Hamm.

"We forgot the directions!"

"Oh, boy. I'll go get them." said Hamm.

"Get Sid's note too!" said Stretch.

"Why?" asked Hamm

"I think I saw something on the back! It might be something important."

"Okay."

"Get the frog stickers, too!" yelled Buttercup.

"Huh? Why would we need those?" asked Woody.

"We don't. They just look cool, let's take them!"

"Oh, all right. Be right back. Don't go without me!" said Hamm.

So they waited.

"Here's the stuff!" yelled Hamm "I'm going to throw it out the window, you guys better catch it!"

But, while throwing the stuff out the window, Hamm slipped and fell out the window.

"Oh no!" Hamm are you okay?" yelled Rex.

"Ow." said Hamm.

"All right, let's go!" said Woody.

"Which direction do we go in?" asked Dolly.

"Oh no! Anybody have a compass?"

"I do!" said Chuckles. I found it last week when I was looking in the laundry hamper."

"Wonderful!" Woody exclaimed. He looked at the map and the compass. "All right, we're going east!"

"Hooray!" yelled Mr. Potato Head.

"What time is it?" asked Jessie.

"It's...11:59" said Woody.

"No wonder I'm so tired. Can we go to bed now?" she pleaded.

"All right. Let's go back inside." he said, and they headed for the broom when they heard a meow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That cat's stealing our broom!" screamed Mr. Pricklepants.

"Come back with our broom, you cat!" screamed Rex, and chased after it.

"Oh, forget it. We'll have to spend the night outside." said Trixie.

After everyone complained for a while, they finally all went to bed, and buried the compass, note, stickers, and directions to make sure no cats, squirrels, spiders, or villains might steal them. And the next morning their journey REALLY began.

**There you have it! :D Please review, I'll be back later with the next chapter!**

**-B&S4E**


	3. The Journey Continues

**Hi again, guys! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited the story. Sorry this chapter took me a while. I hope you enjoy it!**

The next morning, everyone looked at the map again, and headed east. Woody was in charge of the map, Jessie was in charge of the compass, Buzz was in charge of Sid's note, and Rex was in charge of the frog stickers.

"Okay, how far are we going today?" asked Trixie.

"I'm not sure, But I'm hoping we can make it to Torta Street by nightfall." said Woody.

"But that's 7 blocks away!" whined Jessie.

"Actually, it's 8.374912912 blocks away." said one of the Peas.

"Cool!" yelled Buttercup.

"Be quiet, come on! Let's go." said Buzz.

In about an hour, it started raining.

"Oh, no! The last thing we need is rain." whined Mr. Pricklepants.

"And I hate getting wet!" complained Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Does anyone have an umbrella?" asked Hamm

"I see one by that flowerpot over there!" said Rex.

"Great! Go get it!" said Woody.

So Bullseye and the Peas carried the umbrella. The toys then continued with their journey, and after a few blocks, took a quick rest in a bush in a nearby park.

"You know, I think we need a wagon." said Jessie.

"Why?" asked Woody.

"I'm getting tired. And I'm tired of carrying this compass." said Jessie.

"Yrah! I hate carrying these stickers!" said Rex.

"It would be good for shelter!" put in Dolly.

"Yeah! We won't need any sticks anymore!" said Mr. Potato Head excitedly.

"It would be fun to ride in!" said Mr. Pricklepants.

"But who's going to pull it?" asked Buzz.

"We'll take turns!" said Woody.

"Okay! That's a good idea. Tomorrow I think we'll be near some stores." said Buzz.

"Hooray!" cheered all the toys.

"We can get other supplies there as well!" said Buttercup.

"Yay!" screamed the toys.

This cheered up the toys, so they all continued walking without a complaint until they came to a park.

"I'm tired. Let's rest here." said Hamm.

"All right. I'm going to build a stick shelter." said Buzz, and he began collecting sticks.

So while Buzz built the shelter, the other toys looked at the compass, map, note, and stickers again.

"We only have 20 blocks to go!" exclaimed Chuckles.

"Man, I love these stickers." said Hamm.

"Soon we'll be going north." said Mr. Potato Head.

"Sid has some bad handwriting." remarked Woody.

"All right! I got the shelter done!" Said Buzz happily, as he threw away the leftover sticks.

"Wait...couldn't we just have used the umbrella?" said Dolly.

"Oh." said Buzz, depressed.

"I guess so. But I think Black is an ugly color for a shelter. Sticks are much better." said Mrs. Potato Head, as she tried to cheer Buzz up.

"And they smell better, too!" said Jessie.

"I think sticks are just fine! Let's rest." said Woody.

So the toys had a lovely rest, and then got started on their journey again.

"Oh, no! It's still raining!" moaned Mr. Pricklepants.

"No problem! We can just use our wonderful umbrella! said Buzz, and he opened the umbrella.

"Hey!" Why is there water on my head?" complained Hamm.

"Because...AAAAAAH! That chipmunk chewed a hole in our amazing umbrella!" screamed Buzz.

"You no good chipmunk!" This was a perfect umbrella before YOU came along! Go away, and chew up somebody else's stuff!" screamed Jessie.

"Come on, let's go before he chews up something else." said Trixie.

"Oh, I shouldn't have been staring at the compass, then I could have watched the umbrella and punched that chipmunk." said Rex.

"When we buy this wagon, we should make sure nothing can eat it." said Hamm.

"Oh, yeah, we don't want any thing eating it, like another ch-" started Woody.

"Hey, we can't buy a wagon! We don't have any money!" said Stretch.

"Yes we can! We'll just take the wagon and give them something, like a trade." said Buttercup.

"Oh, good idea!...What can we trade?" asked one of the Peas.

"The umbrella?" suggested Mr. Potato Head.

"No, they'd probably arrest us for that." Woody said sadly.

"How about the stickers?" suggested Dolly.

"Aw, I hate to give them up...maybe we can just leave half." said Hamm.

"Good idea!" cried Jessie.

"And let's pick some flowers along the way so we can give them a lovely bouquet of flowers!" said Buzz.

"Great idea!" said all the toys.

The toys excitedly continued on their journey, and they also began collecting flowers.

"Oooh, these pansies are beautiful!" said Mrs. Potato Head.

"Slinky loved pansies." said Chuckles, as he sadly remembered their friend.

They continued in silence for a few minutes, remembering how their dear friend had admired the purple and yellow flowers the day they were planted.

"I can't believe Sid had to kill him." said Jessie sadly.

"I can't believe it, either. Slinky didn't deserve it." said Woody.

"I hope he doesn't kill us, too. I hope he has something good for us, like a nice sharpened pencil." said Mr. Pricklepants.

"With Sid, you never know." said Rex sadly.

"Ugh, I wish he had said what he wanted us for! I'm getting worried sick." said Jessie.

"We'll be able to ask him plenty of questions when we get there." said Buzz.

"Hey, I feel someone watching us." said Buttercup.

"Weird. I do too." said Trixie.

The toys turned around.

"AAAAAAAH!" A bird!" Quick, let's get out of here before he eats our supplies! Run!" screamed Jessie

The panicked toys ran, and the bird chased them.

"Why is he following us?" screamed Jessie.

"I don't know!" sobbed Mr. Potato Head.

"If we hurry, we might be able to lose him!" said Woody.

The toys were chased by the bird for a while longer.

"Oh, how useful a wagon would be!" moaned Rex.

The poor toys were exhausted after a few more blocks, and the bird was catching up to them.

"He's catching up!" What do we do!" screamed Jessie.

"Whatever you do, guard our stuff! We can't afford to have our map or any of our other stuff eaten!" yelled Woody.

"I'm tired!" I can't run any faster!" complained Mr. Potato Head.

"All right, everyone! I have an idea! On the count of three, we jump into that bush!" yelled Buzz.

"One...Two...THREE!"

The toys all jumped, and the bird smashed into a telephone pole and flew away.

"We did it! Hooray!" yelled the toys, as they hugged each other and celebrated their victory.

"And none of our stuff got eaten!" added the Peas.

"Great!" said Woody.

"I can't wait to get that wagon." said Hamm.

The toys all laughed in agreement.

"Hey, where are we? Let's see just how far we were chased by that crazy bird." said Chuckles.

"Let's see...We're on Oak Street." said Rex as he checked the map.

"We are? WOOHOO!" screamed Woody, and he picked up the map. "Now we only have 12 blocks to go, instead of 20!"

"Now I'm grateful to that bird!" exclaimed Hamm.

"What are we waiting for! If we go now, we can reach a store tonight and get a wagon!" said Jessie.

"Oh, boy! Let's go!" said the toys.

So the toys traveled 2 blocks, and found a store.

"This place must sell wagons!" said Trixie.

Excited, the toys entered the store.

"It's closed!" said Mrs Potato Head, when she noticed there were no lights on.

"Perfect! Now we won't be seen. Let's split up. If you find a wagon, scream WAGON!" said Woody.

"Okay!" said all the toys, and they split up.

Soon, they heard Mr. Pricklepants scream "WAGON!", and the rest of the gang ran to him.

"Ooh, these are nice wagons! Which one should we pick, Woody?" asked Buzz.

"Get the green one, it's not too heavy, it's a nice color, it will hold all of our stuff, and nothing will be able to eat it!" answered Woody.

The toys happily took the wagon, and Hamm and Rex sadly left half of the stickers and all of the flowers they had collected.

"Bye, frogs." said Jessie.

"Bye, flowers." said Buttercup.

They left the store. Jessie, Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, Buzz, Rex, and Mr. Pricklepants climbed in the wagon with the supplies, and the rest of the toys pulled the wagon.

"Hooray! We're getting even closer to Pizza Planet!" said Woody when he checked the map.

The toys excitedly kept going, knowing what a great day they had.

**The next chapter is going to be soooo great, so be sure to read it when I post it in a little while! Please review!**

**B&S4E**


	4. Meeting SPL

**Hi, guys! Here's my next chapter, I hope you like it, I had fun writing it! :D**

The toys had a nice night the night before, except that Bullseye and Dolly were fighting over a rock, but they had accomplished a lot. The next day, they were only one block away from Pizza Planet!

That morning, the toys, very excited, started their journey early.

"I'm tired." said Buzz after a few minutes." When can we stop?"

"When we get to Pizza Planet!" said Rex.

"Yeah, we can't stop now! We're so close!" said Jessie.

"Oh, well. " said Buzz.

After a few more minutes of walking, the toys were getting tired.

"This has been a waste of time!" said Trixie.

"Oh, we never should have started out at 5 in the morning!" whined Chuckles.

"Yes, we should have!" said Woody.

"Why?" said Trixie.

"Because, then we don't have to deal with Sid and whoever the other people are for too long." said Woody.

"Oh, that makes a little more sense now." said one of the Peas.

"Hey! How come we haven't made it there yet?" said Hamm after a few minutes.

"I don't know, we should be there by now. I'll check the...Hey, who took the map? It was right there!" said Woody.

"Why are you asking that, Woody? YOU have the map!" said Jessie.

"No, I don't!" said Woody. "I don't see it right now."

"Did you drop it?" asked Buttercup.

"No, I don't think so." said Woody.

"Then what did you do with it?" asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"I don't know. I bet somebody stole it!" said Woody.

"Hey! Maybe it was Sid!" yelled Rex.

"It couldn't have been Sid! We would have seen him." argued Woody.

"No, we wouldn't have!"

"Yes, we would!"

"Hey! Quit arguing!" said Buzz.

"I hope we didn't lose the frog stickers!" said Hamm.

"We didn't I have them right here!" said Mrs. Potato Head.

"Hey, what's that sound?" asked Buttercup.

Everyone instantly noticed that the bushes were rattling. Too busy staring at the bushes to look anywhere else, they were very shocked when a black thing was dropped over them, and then they were shoved into it by something..

"Hey! I can't see!" cried Dolly.

"Neither can I!" said Woody.

"Get off my foot!" screamed Rex.

"I am not on anybody's foot!" said Dolly.

"I wasn't talking to you!" said Rex.

"Were you talking to me?" asked Chuckles.

"NO!" screamed Rex. "I wasn't talking to anybody!"

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Hamm, when he realized they were moving somewhere in a sack of some sort.

"I don't know!" cried Jessie. They heard someone laughing.

"Who's that?" asked Buzz.

"Oh, no..." said Woody.

"What?" asked Buzz.

"You know what kind of laugh that was?" asked Woody.

"No." said Buzz.

"It was an EVIL laugh." said Woody.

" AAAAAAAAH! LET US OUT!" screamed Mr. Pricklepants.

Now the toys felt themselves moving on a smoother surface, and then they were being pushed down some stairs.

"Ow!" yelled Mr. Potato Head.

"Ow!" yelled Trixie.

"Ow!" yelled Stretch.

"This hurts!" screamed Rex.

"I don't like it!" said Jessie.

"Where are we going?" asked Buzz.

"Well, Well, Well, Well!" said a voice. "What have we here?"

"I found them! They were being dumb and going the wrong way!" said another voice.

"HAHAHAHA! They're being as dumb as I remember them." laughed yet another voice.

"Hey, do those voices sound familiar?" asked Woody.  
"I think so. I know I've heard at least one of them before somewhere." said Jessie.

"Shut up!" said a voice, and its owner jumped on the bag.

"OUCH!...Okay, I'll be quiet." said Rex.

"Where do we put them?" asked one of the voices.

"Yeah! I'm confused." said another voice.

"Hmmm...Don't put them in the cage yet. Put them in... that old fish tank." said the first voice they had heard.

"Fish tank?" screamed Mr. Potato Head.

"Don't worry, idiot, it doesn't have anyhting in it." said the voice.

So the toys were picked up by something, and the sack was emptied.

"Hey, where are you guys?" said Trixie when she looked around the room.

"Right here!" said the three voices, but they could only see a man.

"Hey, you're only one guy!"

"That Sid!" shrieked Buzz.

"Sid! Aaaaaah! Don't eat me!" screamed Buttercup.

"What kind of freak would eat a toy?" yelled Sid.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be eaten." said Buttercup.

"Oh, be quiet!" said Sid.

"Yeah!" said a voice, but a different voice.

"Oh, where is that other voice? It sounds familiar, but I don't see anybody else." said Jessie.

"He's right here!" yelled Sid, and he picked up two toys and put them on the table.

"PROSPECTOR!" screamed Jessie.

"LOTSO!" screamed Woody.

"Prospector, I thought you were taken by that girl, Amy!" said Buzz.

"Don't you just love stowing away on trains?" said Prospector.

"Lotso, I tought you were tied to a garbage truck!" said Mr. Potato Head.

"A bird came and ate the string I was tied up with." said Lotso happily.

"Oh, dear." moaned Chuckles.

"What did you want us for?" asked Woody.

"Duh!" yelled Sid.

"What?" asked Woody.

"We said so in our note!" proclaimed Sid.

The toys examined the note.

"It doesn't say anything about that! It just said you were looking forward to us coming to see you!" said Trixie.

"WHAT?" yelled Lotso. "I knew I couldn't trust you writing the note! I should have done it myself!"

"No you shouldn't have!" yelled Prospector. "Sid is the only one that can write legibly!"

"No he can't!" said Mrs. Potato Head.

"HEY! Be quiet, before I put you in the microwave!" said Sid.

"Sorry."

"I said, 'What did you want us for?'" yelled Woody.

"I told you, it's because Sid here can't write a note properly!" said Lotso.

"Hey! I saved you from almost getting run over by a truck, and I'll more then happily throw you in front of one if you keep that up!" screamed Sid.

"Okay. Sorry." said Lotso.

"Now, you see, toys, we want revenge, and in order tog et revenge, we have to do what we have to do. And then-"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It will when you quit interrupting! Now, the three of us were trapped, I was stuck being a garbage man, Prospector was getting drawn on, and Lotso was getting really dirty. One day I was taking a walk, and I came across Lotso, he had just gotten released from the truck by that bird he mentioned, and he was really dirty. I had just won a box of chocolates and felt like doing something nice, so I went to get him, I took him home, talked him in to talking to me, and then I gave him a bath. We became great buddies, and one day we were on a train to San Fransisco, where we met this Prospector doll, and a Barbie. We became friends with them, but later the Barbie lost our calculator so she's one of our prisoners now. And then a few months later, we found out that we had all ran into some of you along the way, and we all talked about the rotten things you had done to us. And then we had the idea of getting REVENGE."

"But why Slinky?" asked Mr. Pricklpants.

Sid sighed. "If you had been listening to what I just told you, then you would have figured it out. But anyway, Prospector! Get over here and help us put them in a cage!" said Sid.

"Okay!" said Prospector as he ran over to help.

So the three carried the fish tank holding the toys away to a large metal cage.

"Wow, that's a big cage." said Buttercup.

"Yeah, it's a dog kennel for Great Danes. We needed a lot of space for our prisoners." said Lotso.

"Prisoners?" gulped Jessie.

"Hey, which cage do we put them in?" asked Sid.

"Put them in number 11. That one doesn't have a blanket in it." said Lotso, laughing evil.

"YOU HAVE THAT MANY PRISONERS?" screamed Buzz.

"You bet! Maybe if you're nice we'll let you meet some of the other ones tomorrow." said Prospector.

So they turned over the fish tank, let the toys fall out, and when the toys were all in the cage, they locked the door and went away.

"Oh, what are we going to do? I'm worried sick!" said Dolly.

"How do we get out of here?" said Jessie.

"Oh, no, this is the worst day ever!" said Rex. "We're never going to get back to Bonnie ever again."

**You guys are gonna LOVE the next chapter! :D It's gonna surprise you! Anyway, please review, and I'll get to work on the next chapter for you all! Talk to you later! **

**-B&S4E**


	5. A Plan is Made

**Okay, guys! Here's the big surprise I said you were going to love! :D Enjoy this chapter!**

"How are we ever going to get out of here?" sobbed Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh, I don't know." said Woody.

"We'll be stuck here forever!" cried Hamm.

The toys all sobbed for a while.

"GUYS!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone gasped.

"SLINKY!" screamed Jessie, and everyone ran to him.

"Oh, you're alive! We were worried sick!" sobbed Trixie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Slinky, it's all my fault! I was being such an idiot, always complaining about how bored I was!" cried Mr. Pricklepants.

"You mean Sid didn't really kill you?" asked Jessie.

"No, or course not, but oh, it's been awful!" said Slinky.

"We're so happy you're okay!" said Rex.

"What did they do too you?" asked Buzz.

"Oh, it's horrible! They've been torturing me every day by stretching me in all kinds of crazy ways! They never quit, even when I say Please!" said Slinky.

"Oh my, that is bad!" said Mrs. Potato Head.

"I've missed you all so much!" said Slinky.

"Well, we're together now, and we're staying together!" said Buttercup.

"Hooray!" cheered the toys.

"So, tell us, what happened when they took you?" asked Woody.

"Well, as you probably know, I was looking at the desk, and just when I was going to show you some really neat frog stickers, they pulled me away!" said Slinky.

"Oh, by the way! We brought some of the stickers!" exclaimed Rex.

"Really?" said Slinky, excited.

"Yeah, here they are!" said Hamm, and he showed Slinky the stickers.

"Cool! Anyway, after that, they took me away in their car, and when it stopped, they put me in this cage, and I've been tortured every day." said Slinky sadly.

"Have they been doing anything else to you?" asked Dolly.

"Well, they make me steal pizzas from upstairs, and they tie me to a chair while they eat pizza and play Monopoly." said Slinky.

"Oh, that's bad." said Stretch.

"We need to escape!" said Buzz.

"Sorry, but there's so way out. Sid, Lotso, and the Prospector all stay up in shifts at night." said Slinky.

"Uh-oh." said Jessie.

"Trust me, everyone's tried getting out." he continued.

"What happens if they're caught?" asked Woody.

"The fish tank is filled with water, and they have to stay in there for 4 hours!" said Slinky.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't try to escape." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You shouldn't. I almost tried it, but the rest of the toys talked me out of it. " said Slinky.

"I hate water. I'm sure not going to try that." said Stretch.

"Yuck. Neither will I." said Mr. Pricklepants.

Then, Jessie coughed.

"Oh! How could I forget? Guess who's here?" said Slinky.

"Who!" said Jessie, growing excited.

They heard more coughing, and this time it wasn't Jessie.

"WHEEZY!" screamed Woody when the penguin came into view.

"Hey, guys!" said Wheezy happily.

"Oh, Wheezy! We thought you got sold in a yard sale!" said Buzz.

"I did. I liked my new kid, but then they kidnapped me because they said they wanted revenge." said Wheezy.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. It's all my fault." said Jessie, giving Wheezy a big hug.

"It's all right. I'm just so happy to see everyone again!" said Wheezy.

"Torture time!" yelled Sid, who looked very happy as he entered the room.

"OH NO!" screamed Slinky and Wheezy. They tried to hide.

"Hmmm, who should we pick on today?" said Sid.

"Hey, let's do the penguin with lung problems and the Barbie with an ugly face who lost our calculator!" said Lotso.

"Hahaha, yeah!" laughed Prospector.

"No!" whined the Barbie. "I was in the fish tank yesterday!"

"Well, we needed that calculator, and you lost it, so you get a bigger punishment than the others. Come on you two." said Sid, and he grabbed the Barbie. Lotso came in and reached for Wheezy.

"No! Lotso, don't do this!" begged Rex.

"Why not?" asked Lotso.

"Because we hate you!" screamed Woody.

"Why? Don't you like strawberries?" asked Lotso innocently.

"We love strawberries! We just hate you!" yelled Mr. Potato Head.

"Why?" asked Lotso.

"You didn't press that button and you tried to kill us!" screamed Hamm.

"And you almost killed me!" said Jessie.

"And you escaped from that garbage truck!" yelled Chuckles.

"You guys are funny, we're going to have a great time torturing you!" said Lotso with a laugh. He started dragging Wheezy away.

"No!" sobbed Jessie, and she played a sort of Tug-of-War with Lotso.

"Hey! Let go!" yelled Lotso.

"No! I'm never letting go!" screamed Jessie.

"OW!" cried Wheezy.

"Let go, or you'll get put in the fish tank, too!" yelled Lotso.

"!" cried Jessie as Wheezy was pulled away.

"Why? Why? WHWYWYWWHWYWYWHWY!" sobbed Buzz.

"Why are they so cruel! sobbed Buttercup.

After an hour, Wheezy and the Barbie returned.

"Oh, Wheezy. You look so sad." said Mrs. Potato Head.

"You'd be sad too, going through what we just went through." said Wheezy sadly.

"What happened?" asked Woody.

"Well, I got a bunch of water in my stomach, I think I'll try to cough that up later tonight." said Wheezy.

"Oh, how dreadful!" said Jessie.

"That stinks." said Rex.

"Ewww." said Buzz.

"They're so mean!" said Trixie.

"They should be put in jail!" said Chuckles.

"I'm not going to give them a single one of our frog stickers!" said Hamm.

"Yeah!" said Rex.

"You said it!" said Slinky.

"That's it!" said Buzz.

"Huh?" asked Dolly.

"I'm not going to let you or Slinky go through this anymore!" said Buzz.

"Huh?" asked Woody.

"We're leaving!" said Buzz.

Dolly gasped. "That's wonderful! But how do we get otu of here?"

"She's right, there's no way out!" said Wheezy.

"Yes there is!" said Buzz.

"How? Where?" asked the toys.

"Slinky, do they like pizza?" asked Buzz.

"Totally! Why do you think thei rhideout is underground Pizza Planet!" said Slinky.

"Perfect!" yelled Buzz.

"What are you planning, Buzz?" asked Jessie.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. We steal a bunch of pizzas from upstairs, and toss them down, unitl the basement is almost completely filled with pizza!" said Buzz happily.

"How is that going to help us?" asked Woody.

"You see, they'll be so busy trying to figure out what happened, that they'll forget all about us, and we'll be able to leave!" said Buzz.

"Great idea! But they're always all over the place, that's going to be really difficult!" said Slinky.

"Hmmm... I've got it!" Maybe the other toys here will help us out, and create a scene so distracting that all three of them will have to try and get things back to normal, so we can escape." suggested Buzz.

"But we're far away from the door!" said Wheezy.

"We'll somehow bust open the lock when they're having dinner, and move ourselves to the first cage, and bust that lock, so that when they're distracted, we can easily get out of the first cage and escape!" said Buzz.

"That's perfect!" said Woody.

"Let's get to work on it right now!" said Rex.

"Are you nuts? They're going to come in here any minute and take someone to steal and serve pizza while they play their daily Monopoly game!" said Slinky.

"Awwww. That stinks." whined Mr. Pricklepants.

"Well, tomorrow, I promise, we'll be on our way back home to Bonnie." said Woody.  
"Hooray!" cheered everyone.

"Oh, boy! Things are getting a lot better now!" said Buttercup.

***checks schedule* Wow! I'm halfway done with the story? Oh, this is going by too fast. I wish I could write this story forever and ever! Anyway, come back next week, as the toys' plan goes into action! Please review! :D**

**-B&S4E**


	6. Escape!

**Hi, guys! :D I hope you're all doing great. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, things have been so busy for me, and I couldn't think of much for this chapter, but I'm happy with how it all turned out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review!**

"All right guys. Tonight's the night." said Buzz.

All the toys went over the plan. Buzz was going to break the lock somehow, and also break the lock to the first cage, where everyone would hide until Barbie and a stuffed frog were going to start making a scene, and then they would leave and go upstairs to get as many pizzas as possible, and toss them into the basement, and while the three villains were figuring out why the basement was filled with pizzas, they would all run away and go back to Bonnie's house.

"Does this sound good?" asked Woody.

"Yes!" said everyone.

"All right, Buzz. Break the lock." said Jessie, excited.

It took some time, but Buzz finally managed to break the lock using a paper clip they found in their cage, and he happily ran out to break the lock to the first cage.

When that was broken, Buzz went back to his friends.

"Guys, get over here! It's all clear!" he said.

The toys all happily ran into the first cage.

"All right! Guys, go ahead and start!" Trixie told Barbie and the frog, whose name was Frog.

"Give me back my shoe!" yelled Barbie.

"I don't have it!" yelled a Frog, who had been on the same garbage truck as Lotso.

"Yes you do!" said Barbie. "You're the only one in here besides me, so you must have it!"

"No, I don't!" yelled Frog.

"Well, SOMEONE took it, and I wanna know who it was, NOW! So yo better tell me." she demanded.

"It wasn't me, Miss Shoe Freak!" teased Frog.

"Oh, be quiet!" yelled Barbie. "You're rude, I hate you!"

Now she had gotten Sid, Lotso, and Prospector's attention.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" complained Prospector, as the three of them came into the prison room.

"You know rule number one in here!" said Sid. "Be quiet, and we won't hurt you...too bad."

The other two laughed evil.

"But that stupid frog took my shoe!" sobbed Barbie. "It was my favorite shoe!"

"So? Just ask him to give it back!" said Lotso.

"I tried that! Watch. Hey, Frog, give me my shoe back, please!" said Barbie.

"I don't have your shoe!" said Frog stubbornly.

With the villains distracted, The toys all crept out the door, and hurried upstairs to get some pizzas.

"Where are we going to find pizzas?" asked Rex.

"In the kitchen!" said Buzz.

"OH! Right. Good idea."

"Wait!" said Woody. "We're toys. All of us together could probably carry only one pizza at a time!"

"Ooooh. You're right." said Jessie.

"That's a big problem!" said Rex.

"Wait!" said Slinky happily. "I know what we can do!"

Dolly immediately figured out what he was happy about. "Our wagon! Is it still outside?"

"I think so! Oh, Slinky, what would we do without you? You're the best Slinky in the world!" said Buttercup.

"Great! Rex, Woody, and Potato Head, Go get it!" said Buzz.

"Okay! Be right back!" said Potato Head, and the three of them hurried outside.

In a minute, they were back with their wonderful green wagon.

"Now what?" asked Hamm.

"Let's go to the kitchen." said Buzz.

"Hey, how are we going to get pizzas? We can't carry very many, so that would take forever, and by the time we got out of there, Sid would be able to have found us." said Woody.

"Or Prospector." said Hamm.

"Or Lotso." said Chuckles.

"Don't worry! Leave that to me, I'll take care of it!" said Mr. Pricklepants.

They entered the kitchen.

"All right, you silly humans! Yes, we're toys! Don't call 911, don't panic, and don't step on us or pick us up, just give us some pizzas, and we'll be on our way!" said Mr. Pricklepants.

The chefs were totally confused, and a bit freaked out, so they decided to do nothing.

"What, are you all deaf?" screamed Mr. Pricklepants. "Rex, do it!"

Rex walked up and bit a chef.

"!" screamed the chef. "That toy just bit me."

"GIVE US THE PIZZAS!" screamed Mr. Pricklepants.

The chefs, not wanting to be bitten by Rex, grabbed hundreds of pizzas and piled them all on the wagon.

"Yay! Thanks!" said Hamm. "Come on, guys! Let's go back!"

The toys hurried to the stairway and cautiously got the wagon and the pizzas downstairs.

"I don't care! I. Want. My. Shoe!" they heard Barbie yell.

Ah, so she was still doing her job, and she was doing a great job at it, too.

Buzz ran over to the doorway and waved, to signal to Barbie that they were back and were going to start filling the place with pizzas.

"Hey, I smell pizza!" said Lotso.

"So do I! Oh, it smells sooo good!" said the Prospector.

"Not yet! We have to settle things between these two morons first." said Sid.

In a minute, Jessie climbed over the now pizza filled basement, and waved again. Now Barbie could quit.

"Oh all, right. I'm sorry for yelling at you so much, Frog." she said, giving Frog a hug.

"And I'm sorry for taking your shoe." said Frog, pushing her shoe towards her.

"Oh, thank you!" squealed Barbie. "You're the nicest Frog in the world!"

"Good. Now, remember that you'll be punished, and now we're going to eat pizza." said Prospector.

They opened the door, and were greeted by an avalanche of pizza.

Sid, the tallest of the three, the only one able to see over the pizzas, spotted Slinky going up the stairs.

"You monsters! COME BACK HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Quick! Sid's really angry down there, we have to hurry!" said Slinky when he reached the top.

They all ran as fast as they could out of the building, not caring about the kids and parents and employees staring at them.

"All right, everyone! Into the wagon!" said Buzz.

"Wait!" yelled Woody.

"What?" asked Stretch.

"We left the wagon downstairs!"

"Oh, noooooo!" cried Jessie. "Our whole lives are ruined."

"Ugh, that stinks. For now we'll just have to run. Fast." said Buttercup.

"Hurry! Let's get back to Bonnie's house!" said Jessie, running off in the direction where they had came from.

"No!" screamed Mrs. Potato Head. "Come back!"

"Don't do that, Jessie! Otherwise they'll know where we came from and they'll follow us!" said Woody.

"Oh! Right! How could I have not thought of that?" said Jessie, coming back.

"Let's go down the opposite street. That way they won't know where we went." said Mrs. Potato Head.

"All right! Let's go!" Buzz said.

"And let's hurry!" said Slinky.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! By the way, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! ;)**

**-ButtercupandStretch4Ever**


	7. Split Up

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long. But here's a new chapter for you all! Enjoy! :D**

"Is everybody here? I sure don't want to risk having someone left behind!" said Woody once they were outside.

"Let's see...Yep! We're all here!" said Jessie.

"Hooray!" cheered Rex.

"Great, now let's go before those idiots catch up with us!" said Woody.

"Hooray! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Jessie, and everybody headed for Bonnie's house.

The toys, although they were tired and scared, were excited to finally go home. They were cheering up immensely until they heard a familiar voice.

"There they are!" yelled Sid

"Get them!" said Lotso.

"Oh no!" cried Chuckles.

"Sid!" yelled Slinky.

"Lotso!" cried Mr. Potato Head.

"Prospector!" screamed Jessie.

"Run away! Run away fast!" said Woody.

They toys all ran away as fast as they could, but being toys, they weren't very fast compared to Sid.

Woody knew there was only one thing they could do now.

"Split up!" yelled Woody.

So, although they didn't want to, Jessie, Bullseye, Buzz, Buttercup, Stretch, Mr. Potato Head, the Aliens, Trixie, and Slinky formed one group, and Woody, The Peas, Mrs. Potato Head, Chuckles, Mr. Pricklepants, Hamm, Rex, and Dolly made up the other.

"Arg! They split up! What do we do!" growled Prospector.

"I'll capture one of their groups, and after you help me get them in the car, you chase the other one until I can come back and catch up with you, and then we'll take all of them back for ultimate toture." said Sid, and then he laughed evilly.

"AAAAAAAH! We're doomed!" screamed Rex.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!, Just for that, your group gets taken first!" said Sid.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" said Buzz.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" said Woody.

So, unfortunately, Sid scooped up Woody's group in a net, and then Prospector and Lotso helped him shoved them in his car.

They toys on the sidewalk could hear them screaming for help, and were terrified.

"You're killing them! Let them go!" shouted Jessie, jumping on Sid and kicking him.

"No. Now get off my leg!" said Sid, and he threw Jessie several feet away.

"Owwwww." moaned Jessie. "I think I landed on a rock."

"Jessie, are you okay?" asked Trixie.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just mad about the fact that those pizza brains captured Woody." she said.

"I think we're all mad about that." said Mr. Potato Head.

"Yeah, but anyway, now what?" asked Jessie.

"Well, we better get away before Lotso and Prospector catch up with us." said Buzz.

Slinky sighed. "I guess that's the only thing we can do. Come on, guys! Hurry, before Lotso and Prospector catch up!"

They all ran off, and were thankfully too fast for Lotso and Prospector, and thus the two mad toys gave up.

* * *

"Here you go." said Sid, as he put the group into their old cage underneath Pizza Planet, and locked his new lock. "You owe me for the lock. It cost me exactly $14.53."

"Oh, how awful. I want to go home." said Dolly. They were back where they had started.

"I'm worried sick about the others." said Mrs. Potato Head.

"Well, at least they didn't get Slinky." said Hamm.

"Or the frog stickers." said Rex.

"Oh no!" cried Mrs. Potato Head.

"What is it?" asked Woody.

"We have the map. Now they can never get home!" said Mrs. Potato Head, and she burst into tears.

"Oh, no! I wonder what happened to them..." said Woody.

Things weren't looking good. They weren't looking good at all.

* * *

After Sid had put the others in his car, Buzz's group had miraculously been able to escape from a near attack from Lotso, Prospector, and a few nasty birds, too, and had spent the day hiding in an abandoned doghouse.

"It smells in here." whined Mr. Potato Head.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jessie. "Do we go home?"

"Do we get help?" asked Buttercup.

"Do we go back?" asked Trixie

"Do we stay here?" asked Slinky.

Buzz thought for a minute. "Yes, we're going back. We're not going to let them stay there. And besides, they have the map."

"Slinky, if you don't want to go, you don't have to." said Jessie.

"I'm not staying! How dare you think that!"

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you had had enough of them."

"It's okay. But all that matters now is that we all stick together." replied Slinky.

"Aw, you sound just like Woody." said Jessie sadly.

"Well, it's what he would have wanted!" said Slinky.

"Yep." agreed everyone.

"Well, then? What are we waiting for! Let's get out of here!" said Buzz, and everybody cheered.

Though they were tired, they all tried to be as cheerful as possible, and after they made an attack plan, they spent the hours that they walked having fun by playing guessing games and throwing rocks at squirrels.

"Okay, I'm thinking of something that's a food." said Jessie.

"Cheetos?" asked Slinky.

"No. It begins with the letter S." she hinted.

"Slinky?" asked Buzz.

"That's not a food!" complained Jessie.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sardines?" guessed Mr. Potato Head.

"Aw, you got it." said Jessie.

"Woohoo! My turn!"

This went on several hundred times before Trixie finally asked how close they were.

"Let's see...We're on Rutiy Street, so we have one more street to go!" said Buzz.

"So we're really close?" asked Jessie, growing excited.

"Uh-huh!" said Buzz cheerfully.

"The Claaaaaw!" exclaimed the aliens.

"Exactly!" said Buzz, and they ran towards Pizza Planet to rescue their dear friends.

**I finished! Again, sorry that took so long! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! I should be able to update a lot sooner next time. ;)**

**-B&S4E**


	8. Reunited

**Hi, guys! I have a new chapter for you all!**

While Buzz and his group were dodging through the restaurant and trying to avoid being taken home by strange kids, the others were in their cage.

Woody sighed.

"Yep." agreed Hamm.

"So...what's the plan for today?" asked Pricklepants.

"Ummm...so far all we have on our schedule is torture time." said Woody.

"That's right!" said Lotso cheerfully as he entered the cage.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides come here and annoy us? asked Hamm.

"Not really. I'm waiting for the other two to get some pizza for tonight's Monopoly game." answered Lotso.

"Can I play?" asked Rex.

Lotso laughed. "Are you kidding? No!"

"Why not? Haven't you heard the old saying 'The more, the merrier?'" said Dolly.

"Yes, of course, but we're not trying to be merry! We're trying to get everybody else's property and eat pizza!" said Lotso.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'll see how the others are doing. See you at torture time!" said Lotso, starting to leave the cage

"We hate you!" said Hamm.

"How dare you!" said Lotso. He came back and hit Hamm on the head with his cane, knocking Hamm out.

"HAMMM!" screamed Woody.

"Oh Lotso! You're nothing but a dirthead. I wish I never met you." said Rex.

"Everyone tells me that!" grumbled Lotso. "Say something original. Then I might be willing to spare you a minute in the torture tank."

"Ummmm...Because of you, strawberries are my least favorite food!" he said.

"We're toys, so we can't eat, but that works." Losto said reluctantly.

"WOOHOO!" cheered Rex.

"Now wait a minute! I said I MIGHT be willing to spare you a minute in the tank. I didn't say I would for sure, now did I?" said Lotso with a sly grin.

"Dirthead." muttered Woody.

"Oh, be quiet. I don't have time to listen to grumbling." grumbled Lotso. "Now be quiet before I knock you out, too. Sweet dreams!" said Lotso, and he locked the cage.

"Oh, that Lotso! He makes me want to...kick a sock puppet!" screamed Dolly.

"Me too." said Rex.

"So now what?" asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"Let's see what's up with the new lock." said Woody, and he went over to investigate.

"It looks really strong." said one of the Peas.

"Yeah, and tough, too." said another.

"There's no way we can break that! Besides, if we get caught again, we'll have to pay for it." whined Rex.

"So now what?" asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"Should we play a game?" asked Woody.

"Umm...there's nothing to play." said Chuckles.

"Oh. I guess you're right."

Silence.

"Ouch! I stepped on something!" Woody heard from outside the cage.

"What was that?" asked Woody.

"That voice sounds familiar." said Rex.

Woody gasped. He knew who it was! "JESSIE!"

"WOODY! You're here! Where have you been?" said Jessie, running over to the cage.

"In this cage! Where have you been?" said Woody.

"We were in this stinky doghouse." said Jessie. "And then we decided to go back for you."

"Oh, that's too bad. But anyway it's great to see you again! We were worried sick."

"We were, too...Oh, wait! What am I doing? Buzz! Come quick! They're here! All of them!" called Jessie.

"They are?" asked a voice in the back.

"Yes! Come look!" said Jessie.

"Woody!" exclaimed Buzz.

"Buzz!" exclaimed Woody.

It was a happy reunion. Woody hugged Rex, Buzz hugged Jessie, Mr. Potato Head hugged Mrs. Potato Head, The Aliens hugged The Peas, Slinky hugged Wheezy, Dolly hugged Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants hugged Bullseye, Buttercup hugged Stretch, and Chuckles hugged himself.

"Hey, wait! What happened to Hamm?" asked Buzz, pointing to the unconscious Hamm in the corner.

"Oh no! He's dead, isn't he?" gasped Jessie. "Hamm, wake up!" she said, shaking him.

Silence.

"Oh, dear. How do we wake him up?" asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"Do we have any cold water?" said Wheezy.

Jessie gasped. "THE TORTURE TANK!"

"Yes! That's perfect!" said Woody.

" Now I'm actually looking forward to torture time today!" cheered Rex.

"You said it!" agreed everyone.

"Torture time!" yelled Sid cheerfully, and opened the cage. He picked up everybody except for Hamm and carried them away.

"HEY! What about Hamm?" yelled Mr. Potato Head.

"We have rules in this place!" said Sid. "Rule Number one, if you're dead, you don't deserve to get tortured!"

"Well, why not?" asked Slinky.

"Because you're dead!" said Sid.

"Oh, the horror!" sobbed Mrs. Potato Head.

"But we need him to get tortured!" said Dolly.

"Why? All he'd do is sink." said Sid.

"That's not true!" said Buzz.

"Oh, be quiet! Just for that, in you all go! And you're not getting a towel today." said Sid with an evil laugh.

"OH NO!" sobbed Buttercup as he fell into the tank.

"Oh, it's my fault. I should have known." said Trixie.

"Don't blame yourself yet! I have an idea!" said Dolly excitedly.

"WHAT?" asked everyone excitedly.

"Sorry guys." said Dolly to the Peas. "But we need this." She took them out of their pod and filled the pod with water.

"Dolly! You're a genius!" cheered Buzz.

"Mmmhmm. See? Now we just take the pod with us!"

"Hooray!" cheered everybody.

"Let's get torture over with!" said Slinky happily.

By the time torture was over, everyone was ecstatic by the thought of Hamm waking up.

"Help me out with this thing, Slinky! It's heavy." said Woody.

"Okay."

"Okay guys." said Woody when they were back in the cage. "On the count of 3, we dump it on Hamm!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

They dumped the water on Hamm.

Nothing.

"I told you he was dead." said Prospector as he entered the cage.

"Oh, you meanie! Go home." said Trixie.

"Nah, I'll stay here with you for a while." said Prospector, and he poked Slinky with his stick.

"Hey! Don't do that! That's mean." said Jessie.

He poked Slinky again.

"I SAID, don't do that!" said Jessie again.

Prospector kicked Slinky.

"HEY! Nobody treats MY friends like that!" said Hamm, and he jumped on Prospector.

"AAAH! Get off of me." said Prospector.

"Hamm!" exclaimed everyone.

"I said get off of me!" said Prospector.

"Only if you leave." said Hamm.

"Fine." growled Prospector, getting up. "You losers. Can't take a joke." He left the cage, and locked it.

The cage was instantly filled with cheers.

"You did it, Hamm! Oh, we couldn't ask for a better friend." said Buzz.

"Oh, it was nothing." replied Hamm.

"Guys, I just realized something." said Woody sadly.

"What?"

"We can never escape. They're too good."

"You're right. They are." agreed Jessie sadly.

Rex sniffled. "I'll always remember Bonnie."

"So will I." said Chuckles.

"Well...at least we'll all be together." said Buzz.

"Yeah...we can play guessing games!" said Slinky.

"And tease Lotso!" put in Buttercup.

"And be with all our old friends." said Jessie, hugging Wheezy.

"Yep! So, yeah. even if we never escape, we'll make the best of it." said Woody cheerfully.

Everyone smiled at each other uncertainly.

But just then, Buzz gasped.

"What is it, Buzzy?" asked Jessie.

"Shhh! Listen!" he said.

They listened.

"I can't believe we have to go to Aruba so soon!" they heard Lotso say.

"Yeah, it's all because of your dumb car." said Prospector.

"Oh, be quiet. If we keep our mouths shut, our prisoners will never notice we're gone. Everything will be perfect." Sid reassured them.

"All right..." said Lotso reluctantly.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to miss that flight!" said Prospector.

They heard the main door closing.

"Okay...what was that all about?" Jessie asked Buzz.

"They're going away!" he yelled happily.

Every toy in the room cheered. No torture sessions for a while!

"GUYS!" screamed Woody. He sounded really excited.

"What?"

He was too happy to speak.

"They locked the main door...but they forgot to close the door to the cage room!"

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I'll be back in a week or two with Chapter 9!**

**-B&S4E**


	9. Going Home

**We're almost done! Just one more chapter after this one! Can you believe it?**

Jessie looked at the open door and gasped at the open door. "Oh, he did, he did, he did!"

"It's our lucky day!" cheered Trixie.

"See? We absolutely have to go!" said Woody.

"Oh, yes!" agreed Slinky.

'Let's go tonight!" screamed Buzz.  
"Yes! That's perfect." said Wheezy.

"I can't wait to go home. And sleep in a bed." said Jessie dreamily.

"And not get put in a fishtank." put in Mr. Potato Head.

"And not have Sid irritating us." said the Peas.

"Or Prospector or Lotso." said Hamm.

"And not smell pizza." said Chuckles.

"And sign and dance." said Buttercup.

"What are we waiting for? Let's make a plan!" said Woody.

Taking a pen and an old pizza box, they made a new map, as their old one was getting nasty, and got ready to go.

"All right, is everybody ready?" asked Woody.

"Yes!" said everyone.

"Okay. Let's go!"

"Yay!"

"Wait! Oh, how could we be so selfish?" said Jessie.

"What do you mean?" asked Buzz.

"Come on! Let's take everybody else with us!" she urged.

"You mean...EVERYBODY?" said Woody, shocked.

"Sure, why not?"

"But if Bonnie found that many toys in her room when she gets back, she'll be really confused." said Woody.

"Oh."

He saw the disappointment on her face. "Wait! I know! Quick, open all the cages!" he said.

Jessie gasped. "You mean we're taking them all with us?"

"No. But we'll at least set them free so they can start happy new lives with no Sid or Lotso or Prospector!" he said happily.

"Oh what a great idea!" said everybody.

So, finding a chainsaw in a nearby box, the toys happily chopped up all the locks and everyone headed for the main door.

"Wait a minute, this door is locked!" said Dolly.

"Not anymore!" said Hamm, and using the chainsaw, cut a huge hole in the door. "There we go!"

"We're free!" cheered everyone.

Everyone except for Bonnie & Andy's toys took a kid and asked very politely to be taken home, and not one toy was refused on that marvelous day.

"Bye, everybody!" said Jessie and all of the gang waved goodbye.

"BYE!" yelled all the toys, kids, parents, chefs, delivery guys, and firemen at the Pizza Planet.

Rex sniffled. "I'm gonna miss them."

"So will I." agreed Buzz.

"I won't miss that torture tank, though!" said Mr. Pricklepants.

Slinky gasped. "I know! Let's destroy the tank before we leave for good!"

"Yes!" agreed everyone.

So, with the trusty chainsaw, hammers, a glue gun, and some melted chocolate, the torture tank was destroyed for good.

"Oh, that was fun!" said Hamm.

"Yes!"

"Hey guys?" said Woody.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should take the chainsaw?"

"Oooooh, what a neato idea!" said Jessie.

"Yes! Let's take it!" said Rex.

"Why? Just curious." asked Buzz.

"It's going to come in handy for self defense." Woody explained.

"But won't Bonnie's parents get confused when they find a random chainsaw in the garage?" said Buttercup.

"Good point...Well...we'll hide it in the garden, and when Christmas comes, we'll wrap it and give it to them!" he decided.

"That's a fantastic idea!"

"Yeah! We can finally show appreciation for them, and say thank you for letting us live in your house!" said Jessie.

"And use your TV!" cheered Mrs. Potato Head.

"And pretend to eat your food!" said Hamm.

"And buying stickers!" said Slinky

"That's a strange thing to be thankful for!" said Trixie.

"No it's not!" said Slinky.

"I was talking about the food." she said.

"That's not strange, either! It's fun." said Hamm.

"Oh, stop that! Help me carry this chainsaw up the stairs." said Woody.

Everyone agreed that this was a fine idea, and so the chainsaw was taken along.

"Hey, is there any way we could possible ride the chainsaw home?" asked Chuckles.

"I don't know! Let's see." said Woody, and he began to think.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" said Rex.

"No! Remember, they're in Aruba!" said Buzz.

"Oh, yeah! Well, what are we waiting for?" said Rex.

"So. How do we try to build a car thing?" asked Hamm.

"Ummm...does anyone have a wheel?" asked Woody.

"No."

"Well, there goes that idea." he said.

"It's not completely ruined. Does anyone have a sled?" asked Jessie.

"No."

"How about those slidey things that are on the bottom of the sled?" asked Buzz.

"No."

"Hey, wait! There's a sled at that yard sale across the street!" pointed out Mr. Potato Head.

"Cool! Go get it!" said Buzz.

"Ok." he said when he got back. "Now what?"

"Hey Chuckles, where's thhe nearest hill?" asked Woody.

"4 blocks away, east." he replied.

"That's completely out of our way!" whined Dolly.

"Oh, well. I guess the idea is ruined." said Woody.

"Now what?" asked Stretch.

"Throw away the sled. We've got a house to get home to!" said Buzz.

"Woohoo!" cheered everyone.

"I can't wait!" said Slinky.

After a few blocks, they grew bored.

"What can we do to pass the time?" asked the Peas.

"Let's remember all our favorite parts of this trip!" said Woody.

"Great idea!"

"You go first, Slinky!"

"My favorite part was when we were throwing those pizzas in the basement." said Slinky, fondly remembering the moment.

"Me, too. What was your least favorite part?" said Jessie.

"Duh. When I got kidnapped!"

"Oh, sorry. Dumb question."

"How about you, Woody? What was your favorite part?" Slinky asked.

"Oh, I liked all of it except for the torture tank." he answered.

"Really? You liked being chased by that bird?" said Trixie.

"Oh. No, not that part." he said.

"Well, I liked riding in the wagon." said Mrs. Potato Head.

"I liked reading the map." said Rex.

"I liked climbing out of the window." said Hamm.

"I liked playing guessing games!" said Mr. Potato Head.

"I liked winning the guessing games!" said Dolly.

"I didn't like being worried sick all the time." said Jessie.

"I didn't like leaving half of those stickers." said Slinky.

"I didn't like sleeping in that dog house." said Chuckles.

"I didn't like building shelters." said Buzz.

"I didn't like coughing." said Wheezy.

"I liked it when the villians went to Aruba." said Mr. Pricklepants.

"Yes! That was the best part!" cheered Woody. "You rock."

"No it wasn't! The best part is right now!" said Buzz.

"Yeah, we're making memories!" agreed Jessie.

"Too bad we don't have a camera." said Hamm.

"Or a scrapbook." said Woody.

"Oh, that would have been fun. We'll have to start one when we get home." said Trixie.

"We'll title it 'Memories of A Few Cool Toys'" said Rex proudly.

"Shouldn't it be 'A Few Cool Toys and Their Memories?'" corrected Buttercup.

"That sounds much better, you're right!" agreed Rex.

"Now I REALLY can't wait to get home." said Buzz.

"I'm tired now. How much longer?" asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"Ummm... 3 blocks!" said Chuckles after he checked the map.

"Wow, the time sure did pass!" said Woody.

"We're almost home!" cheered Dolly.

"Let's build another shelter, and tomorrow morning, we'll be HOME!" said Buzz enthusiastically.

"Hooray!" cheered Stretch.

"Yay!" said Mr. Pricklepants.

"Yes!" said Buzz.

"Finally!" said Rex.

So, at the end of the day, everyone simply had to agree:

Rex summed it up _perfectly_.

**Thank you for reading! :D I'll be back soon.**

**-B&S4E**


	10. The End

**Hi guys! I can't believe this is the last chapter. :'''( I think you'll enjoy it, though.**

"We're home!" cried Woody.

"I can't believe it!" said Buzz ecstatically.

"Quick! Let's bury this chainsaw and get back into Bonnie's room!" said Buttercup.

"Yippee!" cried everyone.

The toys, using one of Bonnie's plastic gardening tools, buried the chainsaw under the birdbath, and then with Slinky's help, they all climbed back into Bonnie's room.

"We're home!" cried Woody.

"I can't believe it!" cheered Buzz.

Rex hugged the bedpost. "I'm never leaving this place ever again." he said.

The others joined him and also agreed to never leave.

Then, suddenly, they heard a horrifying car screech outside!

"Who is that?" asked Mrs. Potato Head nervously.

"Let's check." said Hamm.

They saw a familiar car outside that was covered in Aruba bumper stickers.

"Aaaaaah! It's the villains! They've come back to kill us!" sobbed Jessie.

"What do we do?" screamed Trixie.

"I'm worried sick!" said Dolly.

"Quick, climb under the bed!" suggested Woody.

Everybody scrambled under the bed, and listened to hear what tnhe villains were doing.

"Quick, stack yourselves on top of each other, then I will climb up to the window and grab those idiots." said Sid.

"Are you kidding? We're plush toys! You'll smash us like we were pancakes! YOU give US a boost." said Lotso.

"All right, all right, don't go freaky." said Sid.

They heard grunting, and then they heard Sid say "Can't you reach the window yet, you bear?"

"Almost! Give me just a second!...I... got it! I got the window sill!" cheered Lotso.

"NOOOOO!" Jessie suddenly sobbed, and she jumped out from under the bed.

"Jessie, wait! Don't do that!" cried Buzz.  
"I don't care." said Jessie.

"Let us help you!" said Rex.

"Oh. okay." she said.

The toys gathered up and quietly held a meeting.

"What do we do?" asked Slinky, panicking.

"Let's get some weapons!" yelled Chuckles.

"Where on earth will we get weapons? Oh, we never should have buried that chainsaw!" moaned Mr. Pricklepants.

"Wait! I have an idea!" said Hamm.

"Hooray! What is it?" asked Woody.

"Get on the desk! I see a nice batch of freshly sharpened pencils!" said Hamm.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boyyyy!" said one of the Peas.

"Okay, pencils ready?" asked Woody a second later.

"Ready!" said everyone.

"Now, don't throw them until they get through the window." he instructed.

"Come on, Sid! Grab our hands!" said Prospector, who was already on the desk under the window with Lotso.

"But I weigh more than 20 times your weight! If I grab your hands, we all go flying out the window!" said Sid. "Just give me a minute. I found a flowerpot I can make a ladder out of."

"Oh, all right. " grumbled Prospector.

"Okay, here I come!" said Sid.

Sid unfortunately had trouble getting through the window though, as he was much bigger than his henchmen..

"Help me." he moaned, stuck in the window.

"How?" asked Lotso.

"Since I'm halfway through the window and I'm in no danger of falling, I'm going to have you grab my hands and pull me in here!" he said.

So after a few minutes of struggling, Sid was in the room, along with his henchmen.

"Hahaha! We made it!" said Sid.

"I told you so!" said Lotso. And then...

"ATTACK!" yelled Buzz, and the pencils went flying at the villains.

"Ouch!" yelped Prospector

"Owwww!" exclaimed Sid.

"Yeow!" screamed Lotso.

"I got pencil lead in my eye! It stings!" sobbed Sid.

"I got pencil marks on the cool marker tatoo I gave myself in Aruba." moaned Lotso.

"That eraser got into my mouth. It tastes bad." whined Prospector.

"Oh, all that climbing through the window wasn't worth it at all!" complained Sid.

"I told you so." said Lotso.

"Let's get out of here! They're too smart to make fun prisoners!" said Prospector.

The toys, shocked, watched the three climb out the window, get in their car, and drive away.

Nobody really knew what to say after that.

"We did it!" Slinky finally yelled, and everybody cheered and hugged each other.

"They're gone!" said Trixie through happy tears.

"They're gone!" agreed Woody.

"They're REALLY GONE!" cried Buzz.

"What should we do to celebrate?" said Rex.

"Let's throw a party!" said Jessie.

"Yes! That's perfect!" agreed everyone.

So the toys grabbed movies, balloons, iPods, and more frog stickers, and began the best party any of them had ever been to.

"This was the perfect party." Jessie said at the end of the day.

"To celebrate the perfect day." said Slinky.

"Yep. We have Slinky back, we're back home, we're all safe, and Bonnie's coming home next week. What more could a group of toys ask for?"

So, the toys had a very strange week, but it was easily the best week they had ever experienced.

_THE END_

**Aw, I'm all done now. How sad.**

**But anyway, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! I'll be back in a little while with a brand new story!**

**See you all later! :D **


End file.
